<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gone Huntin' by tahitianmangoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473160">Gone Huntin'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahitianmangoes/pseuds/tahitianmangoes'>tahitianmangoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahitianmangoes/pseuds/tahitianmangoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've had your eye on Charles for a little while now but haven't been able to get him on his own to find out if the feeling is mutual. When the opportunity to go hunting with Charles arises, you take it with both hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gone Huntin'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had taken you a few tries to get Charles on his own. You had asked him to go into town with you but Tilly, Mary-Beth and Karen had insisted on tagging along. You had suggested going for a walk by the river but Javier ended up joining you to do some fishing. You suggested a trip to the stables to get some provisions for he horses but Arthur volunteered to go with you instead as he said he had business out that way.</p><p>You were struggling to find a way to get Charles alone and were even considering giving up. Maybe it wasn’t meant to be...</p><p>Then one afternoon you overheard Pearson complaining that there was hardly any food left, Charles had offered to go hunting to get some more. This was surely your chance.</p><p>“Maybe you can teach me to hunt?” You asked hopefully.</p><p>Charles turned to you,  a hint of a smile on his full lips. “Oh yeah? You wanna learn to hunt?"</p><p>You nodded enthusiastically, “then maybe the job wouldn’t always fall to you.”</p><p>“Sure. I could do with an extra pair of hands.”</p><p>You were so happy that you had finally managed to get Charles all to yourself that you had forgotten one important thing: You already knew how to hunt! You had grown up hunting deer, elk and boar with your father and could track just as well, if not better than Charles could. It looked like maybe you would have to try a little acting...</p><p>The pair of you rode to a thicket not too far away from camp. Charles stated that he had seen plenty of wildlife around here, deer, coyote and rabbits. You'd start with something small like a rabbit until you got used to it.</p><p>It took everything in your power not to smirk at the absurdity of it all.</p><p> </p><p>When you reached the thicket, Charles got down from his horse and then helped you from yours. His touch lingered or was that in your head because you wanted it to?</p><p> </p><p>You knew he was flattered to have you ask him teach you how to hunt. This was probably the most you had ever heard him speak, telling what you already know: to stand so that your scent isn't carried to the animal on the wind, to crouch and move slowly as to not surprise it and make it run away.</p><p>All you had seen was his pretty lips moving , his hair was tucked behind his ear , the sunlight behind him framed him wonderfully. It didn't matter how many times you'd watched him or stared at him, his perfection always came as a surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Charles produced his bow, "it's best to be quiet," he said to you. "You don't wanna use a gun or you'll scare everything for miles around - we're not Arthur."</p><p>You allowed yourself to laugh. There was something nice about him explaining it to you. He wasn't condescending like some of the men in camp, he spoke carefully, making sure you heard and understood but didn't talk down to you.</p><p>He handed the bow to you, "pull it back and try to aim for the neck or head," he told you, "that way it will be a cleaner and kinder kill."</p><p>You looked at the bow hesitantly. You'd used one before but much preferred a rifle. Charles must have mistaken your hesitation for uncertainty because he moved so that he stood behind you. "Here, let me help."</p><p>Before you knew it, his strong torso was pressed flush to your back, he leaned over you and helped you hold the bow correctly.</p><p>"There," he whispered almost directly into your ear, "a rabbit, do you see it?"</p><p>The rabbit was maybe fifteen feet away to the west, towards the river. You nodded, maybe Charles felt you shake a little with desire more than anything because he said soothingly, "don't worry, it won't feel a thing if we do it right."</p><p>Charles guided your hands so you pulled the arrow back then letting it go. The arrow pierced the little rabbit with ease. It fell lifeless to the ground.</p><p>"See," Charles said, turning to you so you can feel his soft breath on your skin, "easy. Now you try."</p><p>You may have been in an daze at having Charles so close to you like this but you were able to turn back to where the rabbit had been and cleanly shoot another one with ease.</p><p>Charles raised his eyebrows, "have you done this before?" He asked, sounding suspicious.</p><p>It was time to come clean. You leaned by a nearby tree and sigh before speaking.</p><p>"I just didn't know how else to get you on your own," you admitted, "I...I've thought about you for a while and I... Well I like you a lot, Charles."</p><p>"Oh..." You saw the colour deepen in Charles's cheeks. He would have looked adorable: bashful and blushing but his eyes glimmered devilishly.</p><p>He was standing before you, you hadn’t noticed how close he still was, so close you can feel the heat coming off of him.</p><p>“I thought you’d never say,” he said, voice low, taking on a tone you’d never heard before but instantly makes your heart flutter nervously. “Well,” he continued, thoughtfully, “I guess they ain’t expecting us back at the camp for a while…” </p><p>He lent in, “can I kiss you?” He asked gently.</p><p>You didn’t reply with words, you couldn't stop yourself pulling him by his shirt collar to you and bringing your lips together. He kissed you softly, like you had always imagined, you had always known Charles would be gentle. But you knew that he was capable of more. You kissed back harder, tongue meeting his. He made a surprised, low noise, a lightning bolt of excitement cracked through you, right between your legs, making you flutter in anticipation.</p><p>Before either of you know it, his hands large were on you, kneading at your soft breasts through your shirt , you moaned back to him letting him know you like it, you want it, you want <i>him.</i></p><p>He breathes your name, lips bringing kisses down your neck. Your name never sounded so good. He unbuttoned the shirt, freeing your breasts so he could cup them, tongue swirling around you pert nipples sending another lighting bolt through you, making you gasp and your insides pulse.</p><p>He pushed you back against the tree you had been leaning against, it would have been uncomfortable if you hadn’t been in the heat of the moment. Charles brought his thigh between your legs and you gasped again, pulling away to look at him, your cheeks burning scarlet and eyes misted over with lust. His dark eyes watched in fascination.</p><p>You know people from the trail would be able to see, you know that if someone was to come down from camp they would also see but the embarrassment you would feel at someone catching you together like this pales into insignificance compared to that delicious pressure Charles’s thick thigh provides between your legs.</p><p>You stifle a small noise as you begin to move. You didn't realise how much you needed it. Your pussy tingled, when you grind down it sends sparks of pleasure through your entire body, making your toes curl and your eyelids flutter shut. It makes you shiver and gasp, it felt amazing, somehow better than when you touch yourself, fingers knowing exactly what to do. Maybe there’s something about how primal this is, how when you ride his thigh like this, everything seems to be stimulated at once - your lips, your clit indirectly, even the soft tissue between your opening and your ass.</p><p>Charles's hands still cupped your breasts and he kissed you while you rut against his thigh, soft, warm lips against your neck, teeth grazing the skin gently so you whimpered, almost wanting to know what it would feel like if he was more rough and bit down hard, marking you as his.</p><p>Suddenly, he pulled away without warning and you wanted to sob at the loss of pressure and friction. Before you could do this, Charles reached down, hitching your skirt up so he can touch between your legs.  </p><p>You were wet and ready for his fingers as they swiped over your clit, making your knees tremble. He put his head to one side, dark hair cascading down over his shoulder as he smiled at your reaction. He did it again, this time applying more pressure and using a circular motion that makes you fling your head back, your eyes roll back to and you groan, low and animalistic.</p><p>“Do you like it?” he asked, you nodded breathlessly. He knelt down before you now, “I’ve always wanted to taste you,” he murmured. He tugged at your undergarments, removing them carefully. Gently, he parted your legs with his hands; you didn’t need much coaxing, with your back against the tree, your legs parted easily for him, revealing yourself to him, wet and glistening.</p><p> </p><p>He hummed in delight before moving closer and pressing his hot, wet mouth between your legs. He lapped at you, the flat of his tongue working from your entrance up to the clit where he circles around it, sucking lightly on it just so your legs shake again and you gasp his name.</p><p>The white hot pleasure made you forget yourself. Your body twisted and writhed in ways you didn’t think it had before and you were whimpering and moaning, not caring who heard from the trail or the camp.</p><p>Charles growled at this, his tongue curled, intent on making you lose control. He wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him so his lips are flush to yours. When he pressed his finger into you, you had to stifle a squeal, this sensation of being pleasured wholly is too much, more than anything you had ever felt before.</p><p>You brought your hips down, grinding against his digit that moved rhythmically inside you, fucking yourself onto it, knowing you wouldn’t last much longer.</p><p>You whined his name, urging him on. You’d never felt anything as intense as this before, your body moved on its own, hips grinding unabashedly against Charles’s mouth, that intoxicating feeling of tongue and teeth against you was bringing you to your peak.</p><p>You found yourself screwing your eyes shut, hands reaching down to Charles, needing to be closer to him if it was even possible, your fingers laced with his hair ,wanting to pull him closer still as you came. You did your best to stifle your noises but failed.</p><p>Panting, tears in your eyes and thighs shaking, you dissolved into pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>He held you up while you convulsed and rode out your orgasm. Slowly, everything came back into focus. You looked down, Charles was still polled between your legs. He looked pleased with himself, albeit slightly breathless. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he got back to his feet, grass stains on his knees.</p><p>"We better get back to camp before someone misses us", he said, handing your undergarments back to you.</p><p>You can't wait for your next hunting trip.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>